Michael Rosen
de:Michael Rosen Michael Rosen (born May 7, 1946) is an English children's author, broadcaster and poet, best known for his popular children's book "We're Going On A Bear Hunt". His many performances on YouTube gained an immense amount of popularity in YouTube Poop, known far and wide from hundreds of different users. His recitals of poems and stories make him an easy source for sentence mixing, while his hilarious facial expressions and varied emotions in his speech make him an easy source for exploitative jokes and diverse, unexpected humour. YouTube Poops are made of him all the time with several new ones appearing every week, and a birthday collab happening on the 7th of May every year run by the community of frequent Rosen poopers. Michael currently lives in Hackney, London where he continues to ignore the poopers' mentions to him on Twitter and instead post news and satire about the government and education system. Likes *Plums *Chocolate Cake *Peach syrup *Pizza *Fiddling with a door handle *Breathing *Hot air blowing machines *Sandwiches and chocolate and drinks *Smugglers and Customs over the sand dunes *Super Mario Bros. *Apple Pie *Krabby Patties *Harrybo *Eileen *Poopers (sometimes) *Mark Sabine *Dave *Abdul (Sometimes) *Gabe Newell *Melanie *Eileen *Holland Dislikes *Tomatoes (as a child and without any seasoning) *People staring at him while he eats messily *That sad, sad place he has deep down inside *Horrible things *Needing to urinate at inconvenient times *Nasty Patty *Rusty Krap *Miss Goodall *Rog *Mr. Roger *Bill Nye *The Skyfoogle *Poopers (sometimes) *His birthday (7th of May), because all the poopers take it as an excuse to make a birthday collab. *The inspector *David's little gang *The Hollywood *People calling Holland the Netherlands *His Mum *Charles Logan History Michael wrote a book titled "The Hypnotiser", which was one of several children's books he wrote that contained various stories and poems, mostly about his family and childhood. After a while Michael couldn't find any companies willing to publish this book any further and the book went out of print, so he decided to have his son Joe film him performing the poems and upload them to YouTube on the channel artificedesign in the February of 2008. In October that year a performance of Michael's poem "Boogy Woogy Buggy" was uploaded, and then in March 2009 several more videos were uploaded that featured Michael in a stand-up comedy performance for children, including a second Boogy Woogy Buggy. Michael's Birth as a YTP Star In 2009, a pooper by the name of Insector made the very first Michael Rosen YTP titled "Youtube Poop recites a bedtime story for the kids", made from Michael's appearance on the British children's TV channel Cbeebies. Not long after that, Insector and other poopers like ImperialLobster, KatanaSoul, MechaWeegee91 and cs188 began making YTPs of Michael's first collection of performances from the artificedesign channel. To this day all you have to type into YouTube is "Rosen" to bring up poops. Michael's Reaction Eventually, it came to Michael Rosen's attention that his videos were being tampered with and he initially tried to take all the edited videos down. Understandably so, because he did not want children and their parents to see edited videos of him spouting curse words and telling of sexually explicit scenarios. Unfortunately for Michael, the poopers continued to make videos and Michael's name continued to spread among the YTP communities, and Michael had to instead put up warnings on his website to alert parents to view only the original content posted on his official website. In 2011, Michael spoke about the whole YTP fiasco in the style of an interview, and the result was uploaded by the user LitUp666, titled "Michael Rosen discusses the poop debacle". A short video was also uploaded a few days beforehand that featured Michael jokingly claiming he "loves" the poopers and what they do, but the real honest opinions Michael had to share was later revealed in the video previously mentioned. From this point on, Michael became the most popular and well-known in YTP than he had ever been and countless more poopers began dedicating their time to using his videos in their creations, inspired by the older Rosen poopers before them. Aftermath Shortly after the events of the "poop debacle", the artificedesign channel uploaded several more video performances of Michael Rosen in August 2011, this time about various stories and poems about "Me and My Family" that can be found scattered in many of his books such as "Michael Rosen’s Big Book of Bad Things", "Who Drew on the Baby’s Head?", "You Wait Till I’m Older Than You", "Quick Let’s Get Out of Here", "Even My Ears Are Smiling", "Centrally Heated Knickers", "Selected Poems" and "Mustard, Custard, Grumble Belly and Gravy". On 20th of December 2015 another poem from "Selected Poems" was uploaded, this time to a seperate channel named "Michael Rosen for Adults". Michael mentioned in his YTP discussion that he was aware of the poopers while he performed the newer videos, but he didn't mind what people did with them anymore as he finally concluded that parents should be vigilant of what their children see on the internet anyway. Since then there has been no new content from the artificedesign channel, although many videos of TV shows or documentaries featuring Michael can be found on YouTube on other channels. Lastly, when Rosen pooper ThePlamzJoker met Michael in person in November 2013, he asked if Michael would upload any more performances. Michael said possibly at around February or March 2014, but only if he had the money and if his son was available to film him again. Unfortunately this never happened, but a possible answer to this may be the 14 new short performances uploaded on the Walker Books channel , on September 3rd 2015. All these new performances are from another one of Michael's books titled "A Great Big Cuddle" and on 20th of December 2015 the Michael Rosen for Adults channel was set up with 3 new videos uploaded, one from "Selected Poems" and 2 from "Don't Mention the Children". Birthday Collabs Birthday collabs are uploaded every year on the 7th of May, as it is stated in "The Michael Rosen Rap" "I was born on the seventh of May" and can be anywhere between half an hour and 3 and a half hours long depending on how many entries there are, the 69th is the longest ever one so far, with the 67th being the shortest. Wow the guy must love his birthday with all the poopers using his birthday as an excuse for this madness. *66th Birthday(2012) by AntiTroll1000 *67th Birthday(2013) by AntiTroll1000 *68th Birthday(2014) by Robbi(RobGBA) *69th Birthday(2015) by DrHotelMario *70th Birthday (2016) by ThePlamzJoker Notable Michael Rosen Poopers *ThatBlokeOverThere *Insector *ImperialLobster *Schplien *Soviet Weed Extra *Tennis *DerryMarkson *KatanaSoul (AKA Katan The Van) *MechaWeegee91 *cs188 *Infectionform *CaptainPlums *JuicyPlams *ChickenPika *DiabeetusPlams *MRosenPewpz *MamaLuigi005 *Unnaggieh *DylanCliff111 *Sire *Cawl *Ron Mad *SerialK86 *AlarmCopter *WonkyTonkBotty *BenAD361 *LouisPeelz *SkulY2K *RootNegativeSixteen *256PiAlternate *ThePlamzJoker *LordThexor *Richael Mosen *KingOfThePlums *Nintendom64 *Mad Mothz *Yabakgibumpti *DrHotelMario *Damonater1234 *SeanKeogh1991 *ThePermian99 *Foglume *Inspector Plums *ZeroTyrant *S2iDP *Are109 *Psyneku *Test Card Rosenator *L1N3R1D3R *bagofplums69 *Rad Stink *CheesePieWithChips *Drums'n'Plamz95NL *ISkinnedTheCat *Bomber680 *Ziggs03 *FaultyRodude *ChocolateClick *SonsOfPlums *Poops4TheWorld *Nutty Rosen *billywws *Nashnul Gografick *Fimrod YTP Source Information Michael's most commonly used videos for YTPs follow a pattern: First, Michael announces the title of the performance and pauses before reciting the story or poem. The most popular videos are divided into two categories, those referred to as the "older videos" or "Younger Rosen" and those referred to as the "newer videos" or "Older Rosen". The large amount of difference between the two collections of source make it easy to portray them as two different characters in a story-based YTP, or even as two different sources altogether for many Rosen poopers. Notable Differences The older videos consist of: *Younger Rosen (61 years old at the time) - in most of the older videos Michael stands on the right hand side of the view, but in some he stands nearer the centre of the screen. *Michael's clothes - Michael wears a plain navy blue sweatshirt with a grey top underneath. He also wears a tiny black mic on the left of his collar. The older and newer videos, along with the Walker Books videos all show no more than Michael's head and torso, but it is assumed that he wears jeans in both. *Background - the background is a dull combination of grey and white, grey on the left and white on the right (from the viewer's perspective). Most of the older videos have the grey side taking up a small amount of the left hand side of the screen, while some others such as "Strict" and "The Hollywood" are half grey, half white - meeting near the centre of the screen. *Each video's title - all of the older videos begin fading in from black with Michael announcing the title, which appears in the font Bliss Heavy, with a slightly offsetted, translucent drop shadow. Michael usually pauses for a second or so and begins the story or poem while the title fades away. *An echo - Michael performs in a small closed area within an open environment, possibly a recording booth set up in a park. *Various background noise - the open environment impression is given by the constant outdoor sounds within the background noise. At times more obvious sounds are heard whilst Michael performs, such as the jet plane humming at parts in "The Outing", and the constant dog barking in "Presents". Many small sounds made within the recording booth are audible, possibly indicating minor clatter of recording equipment. These are heard at moments such as the beginning of "A Ball" and the end of "Tomato 1". The newer videos consist of: *Older Rosen (65 years old at the time) - Michael usually stands in the centre of the screen during most of the newer videos. However, he stands on the left during each title announcement. *Michael's clothes - in the newer videos, Michael wears a rather unfashionable grey buttoned shirt covered in flower patterns. It is assumed that most viewers preferred the blue sweatshirt. *Background - the background is completely black in all the newer videos, making it considerably easier to cut Michael out of the background with the chroma key effect. *Each video's title - all of the newer videos begin once again with Michael and the title, displayed in the font Gill Sans MT. However, in these videos Michael fades to black after each title announcement and fades back in again after a brief pause, with Michael beginning the story or poem. This was probably done to sync Michael and the title's text appearance, resulting in a more ordered intro than the older videos where the text would fade out at random times regardless of Michael's pause. *Video quality - the newer videos were recorded with a higher quality camera and/or resolution. *Sound quality - this time Michael was recorded in a much quieter room, probably a recording booth within a building. There is very little echo to speak of and no additional background noise is heard at any point. The newer videos were also uploaded with a significantly lower volume than the older videos. The videos on Walker Books consist of: * An even older Rosen than older Rosen (69 years old at the time) - Just like in the older Rosen videos he stands in the centre of the screen. *Michael's clothes - This time Michael wears a blue shirt with a red T shirt. *Background - Michael performing on a new all white background with the title screen appearing before he appears usually with a cartoon style drawing next to the title. *Each video's title - *Video quality - The quality is very similar to that of the older rosen videos. *Sound quality - The sound quality this time is also much similar to that of Older rosen. Overall, the newer videos are better quality and were structured more orderly, but the older videos still have a charm that will never wear out. It is also noted that both collections of videos have a YTP joke trait for Michael, which is the obsession with plums or "plams" in the older videos and the obsession of chocolate cake in the newer videos. Furthermore, the newer videos mention a fair amount of Jewish language, foods and tradition while the older videos had not a single mention of anything Jewish, yet Christmas was mentioned in both Presents 1 and 2. Refer to the Trivia section for the possible answer to this strange Michael Rosen mystery. These additional differences once again create the impression that the two separate recordings of Michael can be portrayed as two different characters. Trivia These unknown facts about the Michael Rosen videos will refer to the original book "The Hypnotiser" for the older videos and the book "Quick, Let's Get Out Of Here" for a small amount of the newer videos. *In Michael's stories "A Ball", "Conversations With A Two Year Old" and "They Said I Say" all feature the same person - Michael's daughter, Laura. *In "The Project", Michael left out a paragraph from the original story in his performance, which was written just after announcing "The Vikings, Transport, Wood": "My son Joe has done THE VIKINGS three times. he did STREETS last term, and the teacher didn't even take them into a street. He did A VIEW OUT OF THE WINDOW without even looking out of the window." *Many names mentioned in the older videos may be spelt a different way to what most viewers assume. The original book's correct spellings include: Phanh, Mervyn, Sheena Mclean, Margot Vane, and Rodge. *Other titles are just named differently, and perhaps more appropriately, in the book than the videos were titled. The main example being "Christmas" instead of "Presents 2". *Some names and titles are not as easily deciphered. The video "Schram And Scheddle" is titled as "Shram And Sheddle" in the book, but is listed in the book's contents as "Shram And Shreddle"! Also, the newer video "Bubbe And Zeyde" was titled in a book as "Bubba And Zaidah". This might have been because of the Jewish origin of the names. *The "Old shop in Islington called 'Schram and Scheddle'" actually existed, and it was indeed changed to a shop called "Preposterous Presents". Unfortunately, the shop closed down after 32 years and in its place is possibly a cake shop, but this is yet to be proven. More information on the shop's history: Preposterous Presents Website *The very first title in the original book "The Hypnotiser" is not the book's title story as one would expect, but instead is the story "Horrible". *Many viewers and Rosen poopers have wondered why Michael tells stories of celebrating Christmas during his childhood, despite mentioning his family's Jewish origin and traditions several times. The answer lies in what Michael wrote near the beginning of his recent book "Alphabetical": "A quick digression (the first of many in this book) on Hebrew vowels: my family were not religious, so I didn't attend Hebrew classes." This implies that Michael and his family grew up with many traditions from his greater family's Jewish origin ''and ''celebrated Christmas for the seasonal cheer and togetherness, yet they didn't strictly follow a religion. *For those begging to know how Michael described the two disgusted noises from "Fridge" in text, the original book rather disappointingly describes the sound as "Uckg" both times. *In the original book's Michael Rosen Rap, one particular line of the rap was originally written as "when I was six, I ate a bag of ''rotten ''plums". *In Michael's newer performances, the segment of the story Chocolate Cake where Michael tries to be careful about a creaky floorboard was not originally in the book, but instead Michael mentions being careful not to step on a Lego brick. *Finally, the older videos weren't all of the stories from the original book. There are several stories and poems in "The Hypnotiser" that Michael never bothered to perform, such as: Laura Singing, Tickle, My Project, Transport Test, Great Moments In History (1, 2, 3 and 4), Long Distance Phone Call: Michael To Geraldine, The Grinners Book Of Records (1, 2, 3 and 4), Laura, Playing With Words, Felt Tip, Conversation Between Three Children, My Mum's Mum And My Dad's Dad, My Mind Took Me, I Went, Wise Words From Doctor Smartypants, More Wise Words From Doctor Smartypants, Zoo Cage, Mistakes, and Laura And Dolly. Poops To see poops click here For tennis poops click here For YTPMV's click here See alsoCategory:Youtube Poop Sources *Michael's website: http://www.michaelrosen.co.uk/ *Michael's YouTube channel, "artificedesign": https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7D-mXO4kk-XWvH6lBXdrPw *Michael's Twitter: https://twitter.com/michaelrosenyes *The Michael Rosen YouTube Poop Wikia: w:c:michaelrosen Category:Characters Category:Real People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Old People Category:Dangerous Category:Main YTP Characters Category:British Category:Sources Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fabulous Characters